ssssgridmanfandomcom-20200216-history
Gridman (SSSS.Gridman)
NOTE: This page solely focus on the character as he featured in SSSS.Gridman. For his appearance in original live-action series, see Gridman. Gridman is the titular hero of SSSS.Gridman, anime installment of Gridman series. Personality As with in Denkou Choujin Gridman, Gridman is a heroic being to the core, having dedicated his life to protect the innocent. While he is unable to remember his past as much as Yuta who lost his memories for some reasons, Gridman maintains his dedication to his mission, and even supportive to Yuta and fellow members of the Gridman alliance even about trivial things. As shown in some of the radio dramas, Gridman will occasionally drop in on a conversation, much to the embarrassment and covering up that Yuta and others had to do when talking to people who haven't heard of Gridman. Abilities Gridman retains much of his abilities from the events of Denkou Choujin Gridman, but due to him arrived at Tsutsujidai in an incomplete state due to defeated by Alexis Kerib, those abilities became much weaker, which exacerbated by the fact that he was separated into six parts: Four of them became self-aware and formed into their own entities as Neon Genesis Junior High School (Max, Borr, Vit, and Calibur) whereas another possessed Gridman's chosen host Yuta. The master fragment on the other hand, resided within the Junk at Rikka's home. Though his powers eventually recovers overtime, the Hyper Agent still unable to fight in full force until part of him that possessed Yuta, along with ones that carried by NGJHS, finally merged with him by the climax of the final episode of the series. This also the reason why his Techtarian Armor gained extra platings that covering his entire being before they eventually discarded in the final battle against Alexis Kerib. Forms - Initial Fighter= Following his defeat at hands of Alexis, Gridman forms additional platings over his Techtarian Armor, creating his Initial Fighter form. It sports white, green, and purple coloration. The reason why this form has different coloration and feels sluggish is due to Yuta and and the hero's incomplete merger. *'Grid Beam': Gridman can fire a powerful energy beam from the back of the bracer on his left arm which can powerful enough to destroy a kaiju as a basic long-range offensive attack. - Primal Fighter= After Samurai Calibur's modification on Junk, Gridman is upgraded into a faster and sleeker form as his color scheme permanently changed into those of red and cyan, echoing his original form. Instead of a forceful absorption into Junk, Yuta is given the Primal Acceptor as a medium to properly merge with Gridman. Even so, this form's overall combat parameters still pale compared to his original self. *'Recovery Mode': Should he severely injured in battle, Gridman (along with Yuta and any Assist Weapons he has with him) would immediately retreat into the Junk to heal themselves, though in that meantime they can only be contacted through the phone as the Junk is inaccessible. This ability also enable them to fake their deaths, as they fooled Rikka, Anti, Akane, and Sho due to them not return for a whole day when performing this ability *'Rocket Thrusters': Gridman retains rocket thrusters on his back and underneath his feet from his Initial Fighter form, except that he now able to use them to help him to fly, soften his landing, or boost himself. *'Grid Kinesis': Gridman can enter the dreams of others and wake them up through his direct or indirect influence. This ability is a means of countering mental attacks. *'Grid Beam': Gridman can fire a powerful energy beam from the back of the bracer on his left arm which can powerful enough to destroy a kaiju as a basic long-range offensive attack. While basically same with Initial Fighter Form's version, its performance is much improved as he can use it several times in a row and its firepower is comparable to when he used it in his original form *'Gridknight Saber Slash': A version of his original Gridknight Saber he performed with his Primal Fighter form. The only difference is the meridian glow of his Techtarian Armor shine intensely whenever he perform this technique. *'Grid Calibur End': Using the Gridman Calibur, Gridman charges towards the enemy with thrusters of his Techtarian Armor and slashes his opponent into half. - Heracles Combine: Max Gridman= By combining with Battle Tracto Max Gridman gains a pair of oversized robotic fists attached on his arms and a helmet. In this form, his strength and speed drastically increased thanks to the arm's boosters. In addition of enhanced strength and power, Gridman gains the access for Tanker Cannons. Special Abilities: *'Max Grid Beam': A much devastating version of his original Grid Beam. *'Super Lightning Kick': A finisher in form of powerful kick boosted by Battle Tracto Max's rocket thrusters. *'Tanker Cannons': Gridman gains the access to Battle Tracto Max's Tanker Cannons, which he utilizes as shoulder cannons. - Full Armor Combine: Buster Gridman= By combining with Buster Borr, Gridman gains a powerful chestplate along with a pair of shoulder-mounted drill cannons and a pair energy minigun/missile launcher hybrid. Specialized in firearm combat, Gridman gains overwhelming firepower as he also gains the access for Buster Borr's missiles in addition of shoulder cannons and energy minigun. The breastplate also endows him greater durability against enemy fire. Special Ability: *'Twin Buster Grid Beam': Twin continuous Grid Beams fired from Buster Borr's twin drill that open into energy blasters. While not as devastating as Max Grid Beam, it is still destructive enough to blow Go'yavec into smitheriness. *'Minigun/Missile Launcher Hybrid': Buster Borr's thread becomes minigun/missile launcher hybrid for Gridman to use. **'Energy Minigun': Firing the rotating energy minigun from the minigun/missile launcher hybrid. **'Missiles': Gridman gained the access for Borr's missiles fired from the weapon, though he only use the yellow ones. - Empyrean Combine: Sky Gridman= By combining with Sky Vitter, Gridman gains a pair of rocket greaves, a jetpack, and a helmet with HUD systems. Specialized in aerial combat, Gridman gains access of Sky Vitter's array of weaponry as well as an increase in speed and the ability of supersonic flight. Special Ability: *'Lucky Smoke Screen': Sky Gridman can employ several round smoke bombs from the back of rocket greaves to evade opponents and/or temporarily blind them. Due to released smoke's electric nature, the bombs may also capable in disrupting electronics like EMP. *'Laser Cannons': Sky Gridman can fire pink lasers from Sky Vitter's cannons. - Hyperlink Combine: Full Powered Gridman= Gridman's ultimate combination where his Assist Weapons combine around him into an enormous robotic suit of armor comprised of arm platings formed by Battle Tracto Max; breastplate, helmet, and rocket greaves formed by both Buster Borr and Sky Vittor, and the crest on the breastplate formed by axe piece of Gridman Calibur. This essentially making it a combination of all his other combined forms. This form greatly bolsters the strength, speed, and durability to higher levels as well as ability to fly. However, due to Junk's limitations, Gridman and the Assist Weapons are forced to manifest at a fraction of their normal size in order to access Full Powered Gridman form, resulting the said form stands at a height comparable to Gridman's normal stature and arguably not at its fullest potential until the Junk is upgraded. Special Abilities: *'Twin Drill Break': Firing Buster Borr's twin drills as missiles that explode upon impact. The fired drill missiles would reform back on Gridman's shoulders ready to be fired again. *'Full Power Charge': Gridman accumulates a large amount of energy to perform a finishing move, at which the energy envelopes his armor in a golden aura. The finishing move he performed with this ability are: **'Grid Full Power Finish': A finishing move where the accumulated energy channeled onto Gridman Calibur before released in form of a thin blade-like laser fired onto the target with a swing of the weapon, cleaving them into half. *'Twin Buster Grid Beam': Twin continuous Grid Beams fired from Buster Borr's twin drill that open into energy blasters. *'Breast Spark': Firing a powerful green lightning bolt from the crystal on the breastplate. Has enough firepower to send a Kaiju sailing. }} Assist Weapons *'Gridman Calibur': A sentient giant and yellow coloured futuristic sword. As a human, he is known as Samurai Calibur. He watched over Yuta after he awakened as an amnesiac. *'Battle Tracto Max': A colossal red and grey 10WD armoured mobile unit, equipped with two smooth-bore cannons: known as Tanker Cannon. His human form is shortened to Max. He, along with his teammates, revealed his identity to Yuta—when (Yuta) Gridman and Calibur made a tactical retreat—shortly after they were overpowered by Anti. *'Buster Borr': His androgynous human form, Borr, is named after the twin-driller tank from Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. Colours: red , grey and yellow. *'Sky Vitter': A man who is named after the Vitor fighter jet from Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. Coloured blue and grey. Notes & Trivia Gallery Neo-gridman.jpg Gridman Anime Combinations.jpg SSSSGridmanDrillArmour.png SSSSGridmanJetArmour.png SSSSGridmanTankArmour.png SSSSThunderGridman.png Category:Characters Category:Gridmen Category:Protagonists Category:SSSS.Gridman Category:Programs